Politics Page (Humanity's Course)
AsThis is where diplomacy occurs throughout the game between two players. I would suggest this for Humanity's Course players who want to have meeting outside of the game text, have alliances, or negotiations. French-Indian-Canadian-UANZian-Italian-WARian Mars Mission This is for negotiations with the players, currently these nations Current Calculations Each country will get about the land equivalent of two Russia's to their country. Space building will be done in three years. Members. * France * India * Canada * UANZ * Italy * The West Asian Republic * Philippines Proposals (Mars mission) * (Proposal: The mission will be strictly non-military with the exception of when spacecraft need to be escorted for their own protection) Author: AUNZ ** UANZ votes for this resolution. ** Italy votes for this resolution. ** Canada votes for this resolution. ** France votes for this resolution ** The West Asian Republic votes for this resolution * (Proposal: The countries involved can bring mining equipment, and set them up wherever they please, besides another countries territory.) Author: Suggest ** Italy votes for this resolution ** Canada votes for this resolution. ** UANZ votes for this resolution. ** France votes for this resolution ** The West Asian Republic votes for this resolution Proposals (Others) * (Proposal: long-term trade agreement and further diplomatic agreements) Author: France ** France votes for this resolution. ** UANZ votes for this resolution. ** Canada votes for this resolution. ** Italy votes for this resolution Gravity Coalition This is for help and debate among gravity affairs with countries having the technology of gravity manipulation. Members * France UN Special SBT bacteria meeting This is for help and debate for ways to solve the SBT catastrophe. Participants * France * Israel * Italy * UANZ * Canada * West Asian Republic * Ukrainian Republic * Larsted Ideas # Send UN Teams. (Author: France) ## Support: France ## Support: Italy ## Support: UANZ ## Support: Canada # The establishment of an international organization, which will prioritize the prevention of spreading the SBT Disease, researching, and discovering a permanent cure for the disease. International effort to tackle the SBT Disease will relay their information to the organization to corporate in dealing with the pandemic. (Proposal author: Israel) ## Non-profit Israeli Health Organizations and the Ministry of Health are fully willing to be involved in the effort. ## Italy's Control of Infectious Disease Program willing to give support. ## AUNZ's Department of Health gives support to this motion. ## Canada's Department of Health is willing to be involved with this movement. ## The Ministery of Health of the West Asian Republic is willing to participate. ## The Companies of DSM Health and Medicine and Warflax Pharmaceuticals are willing to help united under the Larstedean Health Corporation Coalition # Issue health regulations against the SBT in airports, ports, and border control. Isolate the border of infected countries. (Proposal author: Israel) ## Support: Italy. ## Support: AUNZ ## Support: Larsted # The UANZ requests UN permission for the deployment of task-force Diamond to Sierra Leone. We have the backing of the Sierra Leone government but wish for a UN mandate. The task-force composes of 1 LAC (Light Assault Carrier) capable of carrying 18 heavy lift helicopters and 2 LHD (Landing Ship Dock) ships of the line. This capability would allow 4000 AUNZ peacekeepers to deploy into the country in order to establish quarantines, evacuate uninfected persons and build nationwide Emergency Health Centres. # Ban all travel to infected countries except for those assisting the infected. Screen all items coming from infected countries. (Proposal Author: Canada) ## Support: France # The United Council of Seven announces the creation of the "Blok upravlinnya Khvoroba Hlobalʹnyy" which is translated to "Global Disease Control Unit" which will serve as an international non-profit orginazion that will be served only to the research of pandemic diseases that threaten the saftey and welfare of every person in the world. Currently is only a national orginazation in the Republic of Ukraine but wants to international. Bases will be set up in almost every country in the world along with doctors and as many supplies that are needed. The council hopes that the international community will accept this offer as the best possible way to help fight the SBT virus. Needing permission to build bases in international countries. ## Support: France The International Coalition to stop the APK The West Asian Republic proposes an international coalition, backed by the UN, to deploy forces to stop the aggression and war crimes of the Arab Peninsular Kingdom and establish a democratic regime there. It will involve initial airstrikes and aid to the Saudi rebels via the Israeli and West Asian borders, and after which there'll be a potential ground entry by mechanized West Asian and international forces with the final objective of capturing Riyadh and Dubai, to topple the royal family and to bring the criminals to justice: Participants(Please describe your role) # The West Asian Republic shall lead the coalition by stepping up airstrikes at the APK and providing aid to the advancing rebels while backing them up with AI-controlled bots. We're willing to invest up $5 Billion a year for our war effort against the rogue APK # Canada: '''We will send arms to moderate rebel factions and use drones to strike some APK positions. However we will not use many drones nor will we support radical rebels. We will help the West Asian Republic set up a democratic regime.(Update) After intense terrorism and use of nuclear weapons we will send 14000 drones and 50000 robots to fight the APK. # '''Union of Australia and New Zealand: As per the rules of the UANZ constitution, we cannot join the international coalition due to its aggressive nature. However in light of the APK's actions we agree to send 100 million ANZ dollars in military aid.(Updated) Since the attack on the UANZ's embassy in Kuwait, in which 22 people were killed, the UANZ is joining the Coalition. The Royal Australian and New Zealander Navy (RANZN) shall deploy the 4th(Indian Ocean) fleet into the gulf of Oman. # Ukrainian Republic: 'After the horrific attack on the Ukrainian Council basically thrown Ukraine into the war with the APK (like how Pearl Harbor threw the United States in World War II). Now that the remaining council has declared war on the APK, the Ukrainian Military will immediately start sending troops and drones into the conflict. Also needing permission by the West Asian Republic to move troops through their country, but will also be sending airstrikes at key APK locations, with sending ships to blockade any APK supplies from foreign countries, starting with the ''Krivak IV. Secret drones will also be deployed to the area to spy on APK strongholds to research APK activity and possible predict APK attacks and battle plans. UN Security Council Presidential Election, 2057 Permanent and temporary members of the council shall vote the country that will be president of the council Nominees: All permanent members except India, since it has finished its current term. Candidates are Ukraine, The Eurasian Union, U.S.A, China and The West Asian Republic. Votes The WAR votes for: '''U.S.A China votes for: The U.S votes for: Ukraine votes for: The West Asian Republic India votes for: The Eurasian Union votes for: Italy votes for: West Asian Republic France votes for: Ukraine U.K votes for: Germany votes for: Israel votes for: Republic of China URMA votes for: U.S.A, UANZ votes for: West Asian Republic Vote ends in 28/10/15. All countries that haven't submitted votes shall count as abstaining. The one who gets most votes will be president. In case of tie, a tie-braker vote will be held. Winner: The West Asian Republic UN Resolution 8336 from the Israeli proposal on 2059 The State of Israel convenes the General Assembly to vote for major reforms within the United Nations, granting the inter-governmental organization more power, to take place, to which the devoted Prime Minister Sami Gaya says, "The world is crumbling, and denying such allegations would ignore everything that occurred in the past decades. The United Nations was established in San Fransisco, made to prevent a Third World War, and indeed we have succeeded in preventing large-scale warfare and founded the United Nations Charter and it's resolutions and laws, being applied to every nation in the world, a member or not... until now. What we are witnessing are countless violations of international laws, and in result, more innocents are dying, and it has allowed violators to continue their rampage without consequences by the international community. The consequences of maintaining silence over these has turned against us. Nuclear bombs are being used once again, nations invading one another, and the peace-loving countries and citizens are now in fear. Let us unify and empathize that we do not tolerate the violations of international law and treaties, and that we must state our importance of the United Nation's position as the mediator for peace, and the enforcer of international conflicts. This resolution can, should, and must be implemented in order to prevent any more disasters, and to reinstate the trust and bonds between nations and people alike." 'United Nations Resolution 8336 re-affirms the United Nation's position in international politics, and the establishment of international law and world peace. The Resolution assumes increased authority for the UN Security Council to impose action, and will require every member state in the UN to establish a delegacy inside Geneva and New York, which must be in effect before 2061, and can be funded by Switzerland and the United States if the said country is unable to do so. UN Resolution can now be proposed by the United Nations themselves without the need of a member state or permanent member to convene it. Any future violations of international law will be treated with great severity, and the immediate attention of the United Nations Security Council. All military activity in foreign nations, unless given consent by the host and specified nation(s), must be stopped if three-fifth of the Security Council demands so. If Non-military negotiations between 2 and less sovereign nation/territories are approved with their goal being peaceful intentions and in accordance with the UN Charter, it will no longer require UN intervention in respect for direct negotiations to take place without any foreign observations.' (Author: Israel) For: * Israel * Ukrainian Republic * Union of Australia and New Zealand * France * Canada * The West Asian Republic * United States Of America Against: UN Resolution 8337 from the Israeli proposal on 2059 The State of Israel convenes the General Assembly to vote for major reforms within the United Nations, granting the inter-governmental organization more power, to take place, to which the devoted Prime Minister Sami Gaya says, "The world is crumbling, and denying such allegations would ignore everything that occurred in the past decades. The United Nations was established in San Fransisco, made to prevent a Third World War, and indeed we have succeeded in preventing large-scale warfare and founded the United Nations Charter and it's resolutions and laws, being applied to every nation in the world, a member or not... until now. What we are witnessing are countless violations of international laws, and in result, more innocents are dying, and it has allowed violators to continue their rampage without consequences by the international community. The consequences of maintaining silence over these has turned against us. Nuclear bombs are being used once again, nations invading one another, and the peace-loving countries and citizens are now in fear. Let us unify and empathize that we do not tolerate the violations of international law and treaties, and that we must state our importance of the United Nation's position as the mediator for peace, and the enforcer of international conflicts. This resolution can, should, and must be implemented in order to prevent any more disasters, and to reinstate the trust and bonds between nations and people alike." Israel also proposes a separate resolution, called UN Resolution 8337 - UN Trusteeship on a large-scale war or failure of international peace, which will disable the UN's ability to disband on the occasion of a Third World War, despite the UN's existence is to prevent such event, and grant the UN power to partake in peacekeeping missions and host diplomatic talks of belligerents without intervention by another member state, such as a veto. Therefore, the State of Israel requests the international committee to accept the historical resolutions and select the "right step" in order to help the world order to maintain peace and stability. (Author: Israel) For: * Israel * Ukrainian Republic * Union of Australia and New Zealand * Canada * The West Asian Republic Against: *France (Reason: We do not want to become mere pawns of the Security Council nations) *United States (same reason as France) * *Emergency U.N Meeting For The US-Indian War As of 2062 the United States of America is at war with India. In order to avoid another World War we wish to bring an immediate ceasefire into affect. We propose sanctions, border closures and the halting of trade to both USA and India. (Author: Union of Australia and New Zealand) For: *Union of Australia and New Zealand *Canada Against: *Israel of the situation does not require aggressive economic sanctions. Unneeded actions may cause an unprecedented reversal of our actual intentions for peace. *The West Asian Republic also don't believe economic sanctions and other hostile steps will pave the way for peace *Ukraine government does not agree with this war as it may also lead to actions that would not be needed in this situation. We also believe that sanctions are not needed and if done would not result in peace with the United States of America *U.R.M.A[ See's no use in sanctions,and is a part of the war] The Occupation Zones of Riyadh We propose the division of Riyadh and it's surrounding areas into sections of occupation zones controlled by the nations of the USA, W.A.R, Eurasian Union, Israel, UANZ, Canada, China, India and Ukraine as part of the international effort to stabilize and administrative the region till independent governments elected through a democratic vote in Saudi Arabia. The Emirate of Layla in the South of the occupation will be created as a temporary Saudi protectorate. We exclaim that the proposal is "needed to establish calamity in the capital of a ruthless regime, thus re-uniting the people of Saudi Arabia in peaceful co-existence. We will not disregard our '' ''agreements of splitting the Arabian Peninsula in seek for the inhabitant's prosperity, liberty, and freedom of religion, and we shall also dismiss claims of ideological influence being installed inside the occupation zones (In reminder of the Allied occupation of Germany in the aftermath of WWII)." ''(Author: Israel) '''For:' * Israel * Union of Australia and New Zealand''{The size of the UANZ zone is quite small, considering the manpower we provided in this campaign when compared to other countries, China for example.'' * Canada {However we believe only countries part of the coalition should own Riyadh land.} For, but with changes: * The West Asian Republic believe that too many nations are in the occupation zone, and such complexity is unnecessary. Riyadh should be occupied only by those who helped liberate it, such as: Saudi Opposition, W.A.R, Israel, Ukraine and UANZ * Ukraine do agree with the occupation of Riyadh, but with the same reason with the West Asian Republic that to many nations are occupying Riyadh and most of them that didn't even help with the liberation of it Against: U.N Resolution 8338 (Copied from UANZ turn) ''This resolution extends the Declaration of Human Rights that currently exists on Earth. This extension would include the Declaration being enacted in Space, extraterrestrial planets and on planetary satellites. (Author: Union of Australia and New Zealand) Shortened DHR (First four articles): * ''All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. * Everyone has the right to life, liberty and security of person. * No one shall be held in slavery or servitude; slavery and the slave trade shall be prohibited in all their forms. * No one shall be subjected to torture or tocruel, inhuman or degrading treatment or punishment. For: * Union of Australia and New Zealand * Canada * Republic of Ukraine * West Asian Republic * Eurasian Union * China Against: *Kingdom of Nigeria Category:Humanity's Course Category:Politics Category:Geopolitical Category:Geopolitics